A New Time
by AryaJasmine
Summary: Fifteen years after the war Harry and company have been able to come back from the hurt and the wizarding world has been rebuilt. But as always there is evil brewing and group of rogue deatheaters have found a way to go bakc in time ti save the dark lord. During the fight the Potter and Malfoys end up in 1995. Meanwhile Teddy meets his parents and joins in the Golden trio's group.
1. Chapter 1

An unexpected trip

Fifteen years have passed since the end of the second war against Voldemort. Many people, both wizarding and muggles a like, suffered both wars. They have lost their homes, loved ones and for many their lives. From both wars no battle brought more deaths then the battle of Hogwarts, a battle in which many students lost their lives to help on either side of the war.

Picking up the pieces of the after the war was hard but manageable. The Malfoy's faced trial and while Harry could keep Narcissa and Draco out of Azkaban prison but Lucius had to go for a few years. Lucius passed away a few months after getting out. Narcissa and Draco invited Andromeda and Teddy to stay with them, with this came the constant visits from Harry who became friends with them and eventually the Weasley's and Hermione. Unfortunally when Teddy was five Andromeda passed away living Teddy to live with Harry and Ginny who were married at the time. With the help of Narcissa and Molly, Harry and Ginny were able to take care of him. They, of course had their own children whom they named James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Hermione and Ron finally realized how they felt for each other had married and had two children. Rose and Hugo Weasley. Bill and Fleur also had children Victorie, Louise and Dominique Weasley. Charlie Weasley still lived in Romania working with dragons; he had a girlfriend whom he was planning to introduce to the family someday soon. Percy had married a fellow ministry worker named Audrey and they have two children Molly and Lucy Weasley. George who had lost his other half had eventually re-opened the joke shop and with the help of the rest of the Weasley family was able to bring back laughter into a now destroyed world. George had help mostly from his now wife Angelina and now has his own children to give him ideas and feed back, Fred II and Roxanne Weasley. Draco who eventually married Astoria Greengrass and had a son, whom they named Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy.

Today our story starts during the beginning of the summer. Teddy had just come back from his fourth year and Victorie had just finished her third year. Bill and Fleur were going to visit Fleur's family in France and they were taking their children with them. Hermione and Ron were also going to visit family but in Australia where Hermione's parents decided to stay. Rose and Hugo were also going with them. Harry and Ginny had decided to spend a few weeks with the Malfoy's. Once they got there they could hear an argument happening inside. Ginny immediately took the kids with her but Lily stayed behind.

"Draco, you have to help us." Harry heard someone talking with him. "This will save the Dark lord and will get us power to stop what has happened."

"You are talking about meddling with time. You doing this could instead make things worse and not help at all." For the safety of the family the Malfoy's never announced they had changed their ways, as far as anyone was concerned they were still pure-blood supremacists that had been able to avoid justice because of one good deed each.

"Draco, you were in the middle of this. Your father was member of the inner circle and knew more then the rest of us." The man pleaded to him.

"My father was also disgraced when failed to get the prophecy and Potter destroyed it." Draco answered. "And even if that was true you have to think about this, research not just find a way and go back. If this fails we could end up worse than what we are." Harry was so concentrated in listening to the conversation that I hadn't noticed that Lily had not stopped with the rest of the group and that she entered the room.

"Hi, Uncle Draco." She said as she skipped towards him and jumped for him to pick her up.

"Who is this?" The stranger Harry could now recognize as Alejandro Moon, asked when she entered.

"She is none of your concern" Harry heard Draco snap at him. "Now leave and think about this plan, once you do that then I'll answer you." Trying to get him out of the house before the rest of the kids came in along with Harry but it didn't work since the death eater recognized her.

"That's the youngest Potter brat is it not?" He asked Draco.

"Why would you ask that?" Draco asks hugging Lily towards him ready for a fight to protect her if he had to.

"I recognized her from the recent photographs of the Potter family." He said.

"She is" Draco answered "she comes here whenever Potter comes and visits my mother."

"And you let her; them go around in your house?" he asked Draco

"And what would you do if you were in my position?"

"I would never allow them in my home!" Alejandro exclaimed.

"Not even when Harry Potter is the one keeping you out of Azkaban?" Draco asked with amusement. "He was able to keep me from going to Azkaban."

"And why did he do that?" Alejandro asked "He didn't only got you and your mother out of prison but cleared your name as well."

"How do I know how Potter's mind works?" Draco asked "Now if you'll excuse me I have guests to attend to." Harry then entered the room.

"There you are Lils" Harry said. "Draco I am sorry if she disturbed your meeting."

"See to it that it doesn't happen again" Draco said but then he noticed Alejandro about to curse Harry and Lily. "Move" he said to Harry and used a shield charm to protect them from the hex sent their way it hit instead a vase that was nearby. With the crashing of the vase came Ginny and Astoria wands ready and followed closely by the children who had disobeyed them and were watching the fight with interest. After a few minutes of hurling hexes and jinxes at each other, Alejandro started chanting something that caused smoke to appear and they were all lost in it. A few minutes later the smoke cleared and they were in Malfoy Manor right in the middle of a death eater meeting. All death eaters' wand were pointed at them. Immediately, Ginny and Harry with their wands ready pulled the children in their direction while Draco and Astoria did the same for Scorpious and moved closer to Harry and Ginny. While Alejandro stood there looking at them in surprise.

"It seems we have a few surprise guests" The last voice any of them expected to hear had said. "Who may I ask are all of you?" The voice asked. They all looked around and saw the faces of many people they had seen die during the war and some that were in Azkaban. To the time travelers only three faces stood out the most, they were Lucious Malfoy, Severus Snape and Lord Voldemort.


	2. We Are When?

We are when!?

"And who may I ask are you?" Lord Voldemort asked the travelers from the future.

"I am Alejandro Moon" Alejandro answered as he walked towards them and away from his traveling companions. "I am from the future from the year 2013. I have come with grave news and wish rectify what has happened in our future."

"Let us say that we believe you are from the future, what makes you think I will believe you are trying to help me." Voldemort asked "and who would your companions be?"

"You can see my memories of what has happened in the future, you can see that I speak the truth." Alejandro said "And as for my companions they are actually enemies and traitors. We were in the middle of a duel when the spell brought us back."

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked interested. "Legilimens" He said and saw the memories of what is to happen until the events that brought them here. "Ah, I can see where your concern comes from." Voldemort said in his snake like voice and turns to his followers "He speaks the truth. It seems that by my own mistake I was defeated and yet, Alejandro does not know all the details of my defeat, as he was still a student during these events."

"Then how could we avoid this catastrophe my lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked. Voldemort turned to him and then turned to the future Potters and Malfoys.

"We can ask your son, Draco Malfoy." There were several gasp and the futures could see the younger Draco standing near his father.

"My lord?" Lucius asked

"I am talking about your son's future self" Voldemort said as he walked towards the older Draco. "You know what happened and when a faithful follower comes to you for help to save me, you ignore it and turn him away."

"My lord" Older Draco says as he looks down as if bowing to him "I did not believe that he could have found a way to do save you when, I, spent the last fifteen years searching. When he came to me with this I could not believe it, I did not want to raise my hopes in case it failed."

"And what of the Potter family, they were visiting you when all this happened." Voldemort stated. Lucius, Snape and Draco looked up when he said this.

"Potter saved my mother and I from Azkaban, we were grateful to him for this, nothing more." Older Draco answered. Scorpius who was hidden behind his father tried to walk further back towards the Potters and Ginny placed an arm around him and pulled him towards her, while Astoria who was also moving backwards felt Harry grab her arm to stop her.

"It seems that your wife and son prefer them to you." Voldemort stated while he walked towards Harry. "Harry you have grown since the last time I saw you. You were fourteen at the time were you not?"

"Actually, Tom, I was seventeen the last time I saw you." Harry said while glaring at him. Older Draco had turned around and was looking at Harry pleadingly.

"It seems that you now have a family of your own."

"None of your business snake face." James said from behind Ginny.

"James, be quiet" Teddy said holding James back.

"You named him after your fool of a father?" Voldemort asked he turned to his death eater's and them "Bind them; we are going to get every bit of information from them before we kill them." Harry then understood they needed to get away but Draco had to stay to save his family and to become a spy if Snape's cover was blown with this trip. And decided to repeat history before it happened but without any death. It was time to change the future for the better.

"Dobby help, please" Harry whispered and then Dobby was there holding Albus hand who immediately held Lily's hand who held Teddy's hand. Teddy and James were already holding hands and James held his father's arm the same arm that is extended holding Astoria who held Scorpius hand. Ginny held one hand with Harry. "You won't get anything from us, Tom" Harry stared at Draco again and he nodded slightly barely visible before Dobby took them out of there. The next thing they knew they were by the lake in Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Dobby" Harry said as he looked at his old friend.

"Dobby is glad to help." Dobby said "You look like Harry Potter but older."

"That is because we are from the future." James said understanding what was going on.

"James!" Ginny exclaimed "Not now" And he quieted down.

"Dobby, thank you." Harry said and Dobby disappeared. Harry then turn to the others. "Tory are you, ok?"

"We have traveled to the past, we were almost tortured and killed by death eaters and Voldemort, and we left my husband behind when we left." Astoria exclaimed then she looked at Scorpius and saw that he was scared. "I don't know what we are going to do. What can we do? We don't know when we are or how we are going to be back."

"Perhaps you might want to discuss this inside where no one can see you." We heard Snape's voice come from a locket around Lily's neck. The locket was a replica of slytherin's locket and when opened there was a miniature painting of Severus Snape in it. All four of Harry's children loved their grumpy and mean uncle Snape and loved to learn about potions from him. They were already brewing potions under the careful watch of their aunt Hermione. Teddy had become almost an expert on them though he did have to worry about being a klutz like his mother. Out of all four children Lily was the one Snaped talked to the most and the one he worried for the most. Because of this Lily had a locket with his portrait inside, also she was the most likely to be in slyhterin even at the age of five. Because of this Snape asked Harry and Ginny both to always carry a similar locket in case of any danger on he could warn them. Harry and Ginny also had their own copies of the locket with the portrait.

"Hi uncle sev" Lily said as she opened the locket. "I saw someone who looked like you today."

"I've heard Lily." He said to her "That was me when I was younger and alive. Can you hand the locket to your father I need to speak with him." Lily nodded and gave the locket to Harry. "You might not want to be seen by Dumbledore just yet, let my past self get to him and explain to him first."

"Then we should go to Potter Manor." Harry said and Snape nodded.

"Why there?" Astoria asked

"Let us get there and then we will explain." Harry said as he started to walk a good distance away, so they could apparate. The Potter Manor is the ancestral home to all Potters all the way to the first Potter. It is also the most undetected place in the world, the original family had made it impossible to get to unless you were a Potter or invited by one. Now it was mostly a summer home, since Harry stayed in Grimauld place which was closer to the ministry then the Potter manor. It was also a place Harry had not known about until he was eighteen and had helped reconstruct Gringotts, to fix his relationship with the goblins.

Once they got to the Potter manor they saw it was the same as it was the first time they saw it. It was a small and humble mansion it had two floors a basement and an attic. The basement has a kitchen, a dinning room and a living room; the first floor is a meeting room and a library, all in one; the second floor and the attic are all bedrooms. As a tradition all house elves had to have a room for them but when Charlus and Dorea Potter were murdered there was only one house elf left and she had died a few months after Harry's birth.

They sat down on the small round table in the meeting room and Harry had Lily on his lap while Albus sat down beside him and James on the other side of James sat Ginny, on the other side of Albus sat Scopius with Astoria sitting down on his other side and to complete the circle Teddy sat down in between Astoria and Ginny.

"What do we do now?" Teddy asked.

**_A/N: I hope that you liked the first two chapters of this story. I know most of the characters are not acting as themselves and I also know that they are believing the time travelers to quickly. It is the way I see them acting. _**

**_I also wanted to say that I am as poor as a mouse and that my initials are GRF, so it is logically impossible for me to own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters. I thank you for reading the story and I hope and enjoy it. _**


	3. plans and talks

Plans and Talks

"What do we do now?" Teddy asked when they were all settled in.

"Mr. Lupin, we are going to plan our next curse of action." Snape said from his portrait in the middle of the table. "We know that my past self will report all of this to the order and they will be hoping to meet you."

"They will want the information that we have to help them stop the war now, before it has begun." Ginny said

"Information Draco also has and would have to share with Voldemort to help him instead." Astoria pointed out to them. "Why did we leave him behind?"

"Because we want to avoid a worse future than the one we have." Harry said immediately "Draco wants to talk some sense into his past self and if possible to his parents as well. He could help keep us inform and even subtly lead them away from the Horcruxes long enough for us to get them and destroy them."

"He could also give us time to find another way to deal with the Horcruxes in your scar." Snape said.

"Yes, no more 'I'm going to die on you' scenes." Ginny said

"We could also save lives." Teddy said. "I can meet my parents. I can have them growing up."

"Yes Teddy, we will save your parents." Harry said smiling at him. "Just remember your dear old godfather"

"I'll try dad." Teddy smirked at Harry.

"Then what should we do while we wait for them to look for us?" Albus and Scorpius asked together.

"We are going to get all the Horcruxes that we can get before Voldemort finds out we know about it." Harry said as he smiled ay his son and second godson "and that means that the rest of you will stay safely here."

"But you can't go alone" Astoria protested.

"I know where they are and the enchantments on them." Harry said.

"I don't want to lose you" Ginny said.

"I can stay with the kids here." Astory said knowing Ginny would like to go with Harry.

"I know that you can" Harry said "I just don't want any of you to get hurt."

"I don't want to lose you. I want to help you." Ginny said.

"Very well then we will go and get the Horcruxes and Tory will stay with the kids. By the time we get back we might be able to talk to Dumbledore without him hexing us." Harry said. "We also need to know that date we are in."

Meanwhile the death eater's meeting had ended, though some death eaters stayed to talk to the two time travelers most had left already. Even the future Alejandro who had left with his father. By mid-day the only ones left in Malfoy manor were the Malfoys and Snape.

"How bad is it in the future without the dark lord?" Lucius asked with a sneer. The older Draco walked towards the window and looked outside. He didn't know what he could say to stop them from this path. To the very end of his life Lucius Malfoy always preached his pureblood beliefs and lived by them.

"Draco?" Draco heard my mother call.

"Yes" Draco answered

"Your father asked you a question." She said.

"I am sorry father" Draco said "I am a little worried about Tory and Scorpius."

"Why would the Potter brat take your wife and son?" Lucius asked.

"Because I asked him to." Older Draco said.

"What?" Lucius asked.

"I believe that Draco did the right thing." Snape said at that moment. "The Greengrass family was neutral during the last war; may I assume that they will be neutral in this one?" He asked turning to older Draco who nodded "Therefore she will not like being here or in the order during this time. And her being the mother of Scorpius will have taught him that way, as well as the fact that he was born in a time with no more war will have confused him staying here."

"But still I would have loved to meet my future grandson" Narcissa said.

"You will Mother." Older Draco said "Technically you will both meet him in the future."

"What do I do in the future?" younger Draco asked as he stood up and walked towards older Draco.

"Are you trying to cheat by asking me?" Draco asked his younger self. He didn't want to tell his family that he had become an auror and that he had helped to capture most of the death eaters now in Azkaban.

"It would be much simpler if you told me." Younger Draco said.

"I will let you think it over before I tell you." Older Draco said turning to his younger self. "Or better yet guess it."

"Why can't you tell me?" younger Draco

"Because then you won't have the reason's as to why you chose this career other then saying that your future self told you." Older Draco said as he turned to Snape "When you leave to go see Dumbledore and the Order of the Chickens I would like to go with you." Younger Draco laughed at the name.

"Why would like to come with me?" Snape asked.

"You would need proof of a time traveler to prove to everyone that we did come here. And Potter will eventually be there with Tory and Scorpius and I want to talk to them." Older Draco said.

"What makes you think that I will need you to prove that I am telling the truth?" Snape asked "With the time that has passed since they left, they would have already spoken to the headmaster and even convinced him of who they are."

"No" Older Draco said "That is too rash for him to do."

"The boy is rash" Snape said

"Yes, the fourteen about to be fifteen Potter is and will continue to be for a few more years." Older Draco said thinking about what he would do after leaving here. Draco knew that Dobby would have taken them to Hogwarts but from there they would have left. "This Potter is thirty two years old and has been head auror since he was nineteen. He has more of a slytherin way of thinking than now."

"That would be impossible" Snape said "The boy is a spoiled, selfish brat.'

"That was able to defeat the Dark Lord and survive the Killing curse, not once but twice."

"Twice" Narcissa whispered. "He survives it twice?"

"Yes, he does" older Draco answered. Then turns back to Snape.

"Very well you can come." Snape said. They spent the afternoon talking a bit about the future before Snape and Draco went to meet up with Dumbledore.


	4. The Order of the Chickens

Draco and Snape had just arrived at the headmasters office, where they had explained briefly what had happened during the meeting and who Draco is. After a few minutes of silence Dumbledore looked up.

"I am still not sure if to believe that you are from the future and if I did believe you are, how do I know that you won't betray the order?" Dumbledore said. Draco smirked at him.

"Before I answer that question could ask a few in return?" Draco asked and at Dumbledore's nod he continued. "How is Grindewald?" He started "Have you seen him since you defeated him?"

"I have not seen him since I dueled him." The headmaster answered "and do not see what this has to do with you being from the future."

"Well I would have thought that having being such close friends as young men and having planned to rule the world together as two very powerful dark wizards would have given you reason to visit him once in a while, don't you think?" Draco answered with a smirk while Snape looked shocked. "And now that you have the elder wand it means that the dark lord does have some good reason to fear you."

"What else do you know?" Dumbledore asked.

"That Ariana's death was an accident." Draco said with a sad smile "I also know that you can be a manipulative old bastard with good intentions that won't help at all."

"For instance"

"What you are doing now" Draco said "You are keeping him with relatives that would delight in seeing him dead while you plan his future."

"Harry needs to stay with his relatives for as long as possible."

"Then let the dog stay with him." Draco stated. "That way Harry does not feel alone in that place and Sirius will feel like he is doing something useful and not being stuck in a house, in which he is being insulted by his blood relatives, also Harry's future self is here, so he can be the blood relative."

"We will talk about this in the order meeting then."

"I have finally convinced you?"

"Yes" Dumbledore stated simply as he stood up and walked towards the fire place "shall we go then?" And they went through to Grimauld place.

Once inside in the meeting area Draco could see all the order members standing with their wands ready at him.

"Maybe I should have let you explain before coming with you." Draco stated in a bored voice.

"Please, wands away and I will explain everything to you." Dumbledore ordered and Draco cleared his throat to remind him of something. "And for this time only, I need the children here, this will affect them to."

"But Albus you cannot be serious." Molly exclaimed.

"No," Draco said in a sarcastic manner and pointed at Sirius "I believe he is" Said person chuckled as the rest of the order groaned. "Sorry couldn't resist."

"Molly please, this will affect them and I do not want this to be too much of a shock." Draco snorted at this. While Molly glared at him and walked out to get the kids.

"Should I tell her that they already know that she is coming?" Draco asked the rest of the order all of them shook their heads in defense of the twins invention. A few minutes later they all walked in and their expressions changed when they say Draco.

"Sit down Please and al would be explained" Dumbledore said as he himself sat down also. Leaving only Draco standing up.

"I guess this means I am explaining" Draco's sarcasm got the better of him again. "Well, this is going to come as a shock" he started "But my names is Draco Malfoy, I am from the year 2013 and by a slight accident I traveled to the past." There was moment of silence while they processed this and then everyone had their wands drawn and demanding to know what is he doing here.

"Silence" Dumbledore ordered and everyone stopped but they were still ready to hex him if the need arose.

"I know that many of you have doubts about me being from the future and if you don't doubt that then you are wondering what I am doing here instead of with the death eaters." They all nodded and Draco continued "I am going to start by saying that in the end Dark lord and the death eaters are defeated." There was cheering from the younger generations and even some of the orders. "But there were a lot of lives lost; the Dark lord had control of both the ministry and of Hogwarts."

"Where was Dumbledore?" Sirius asked

"He had died by then." Draco stated with a sad voice and closing his eyes. "Almost all hope was lost, all except one in the form of what many call the golden trio. Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone into hiding while they were completing a mission on Dumbledore's order." Everyone looked in the direction of two of the golden trio and they looked at each other. "It was the only way to stop the war and defeat the dark lord. During this time I had become a death eater and was the one that was ordered to kill Dumbledore but I couldn't do it" Draco said as he looked down. "I didn't enjoy being a death eater but it was too late to stop this. Harry defeating the Dark Lord was my only hope to get out of it."

"I would suspect that everyone with the dark mark would be sent to Azkaban." Mad-eye stated.

"They did" Draco said "After they were given a fair trial and I was saved from being sent there by Harry who stated that my only crime had been to get the dark mark. After that my mother and I were left alone having been dark and then betraying them for the light. I was fortunate enough that Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys took me in, they became my new family. I later on married Astoria Greengrass, who's family remained neutral during both wars and had my son Scorpious."

"Really, Scorpious?" Ron asked "Did you even love your kid when you named him?" Instead of being offended Draco laughed.

"You and Harry said the same thing to me when I named him." Draco said. "I said to them that it is better then naming my children after dead people or having no idea what their name is. Harry and I were the only ones smiling after that conversation." There were a few chuckles and Draco saw that two of the owners of the chuckles were Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Seeing them made him think of Teddy, his second cousin. It also made him think if he should warn them.

"Who else came with you on this trip?" Dumbledore asked saving Draco from the dilemma.

"Those that were in the room when the spell went off" Draco answered "Alejandro Moon, Astoria, Scorpious, Harry, Ginny, James, Al, Lily and Teddy."

"We know you and Astoria are married and had Scorpious" Molly said "Who did Harry and Ginny marry? And who are the rest of the people that came here?"

"Harry married Ginny and Ginny married Harry." Draco said in amusement then he turned to Ginny "I guess he like your valentine after all." And the younger Weasleys laughed at this and Ginny face turned red. "The rest are their children. James Sirius, age nine; Albus Severus, age seven"

"What?" Snape asked immediately

"I will let Harry explain that one" Draco said "I suspect that you might not want anyone to hear this conversation." Draco said as he turned to Snape who nodded.

"Then the youngest is Lily Luna, age five."

"What about Teddy?" Lupin asked him. Draco chuckled at this.

"He is a little difficult to explain." Draco said "He does count as one of Harry's children. He is the oldest Teddy Remus Lupin, age fifteen." Draco said and saw that Remus had gone pale. Draco was glad that he decided to do this without Teddy here.

"I have a son?" Remus asked.

"Yes, you have a son." Draco said "He is not a werewolf" He could see the sigh of relief "He can turn into one, like an animagus, but he usually doesn't unless he wants to scare you into leaving his family alone." Remus looked up at this "His bite doesn't turn anyone" Draco said "If it did we would have a werewolf Potter family." Draco said.

"Wait, why would Teddy count as one of Harry's and mine child if Remus is his father?" Ginny asked suddenly pale herself.

"I guess you figured it out." Draco said sighing "Harry is Teddy's godfather. Teddy's parents died during what we call the battle for Hogwarts."

"The what?" Everyone exclaimed

"The battle for Hogwarts or the final battle of the war." Draco said "Any other information would be given to you when the rest of the group is here; they know more then I do." Then Draco remembered something "What day is it?"

"August 2nd" answered Ron.

"And where is Mundungus?"

"He is keeping an eye on Harry" Dumbledore said.

"Are you sure about that?" I looked outside and saw that it was already dark. "Sirius can you come with me. If anything we can blames what is going to happen or has happened on you and you can reassure Harry." Draco moved to the front of the house with Padfoot following him, worried too much about Harry to care that he still didn't trust Draco.

**_A/N I am sooooooooo Sorry for waiting this long to upload this chapter. All I can say is that I got a little distratced._**

**_I also want to explain some things of the story. _**

**_First is the fact that I have to work for a leaving and have no money to spare -translation I am not J.K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter though I believe that about eight or nine publishers are crying about this now._**

**_Second, for the next three or four chapters there are goin to be repeats of the time travel stories and recaps of the books. Not enough to turn this into a reading the books stories (that I would not write one unless I am desperate for ideas) but enough that I might bring a pensive into the story._**

**_Lastly, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I love reading reviews and opinions you have on what I should do next in the story. I might add all your ideas but it might help me with my sudden writer's block. I promise I will have a chapter for next weekor the following week._**


End file.
